eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Adjudicator-class Star Destroyer
PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: Blueprints developed by Wolfe Design Bureau, manufactured by the Commenor Systems Alliance for the Ancient Eye, Confederacy of Independent Systems * Model: Adjudicator-class Star Destroyer * Affiliation: Ancient Eye, Confederacy of Independent Systems Shrouded Republic, Commenor Systems Alliance * Production: Mass-Produced. Closed Market. * Material: '''High-grade Durasteel hull plating, reinforced with honeycombed Duralumin support structure. '''TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: Star Destroyer * Length: 1703.38 Meters * Width: 901.02 Meters * Height: 405.41 Meters * Armament: High - 8x Hypervelocity Cannons - 16x Heavy Turbolaser Cannons - 4x Heavy Ion Cannons - 10x Light Ion Cannons - 10x Turbolaser Cannons - 4x Tractor Beams * Defenses: Moderate - 2x Shield Generators - High-grade Durasteel Armor Plating, Duralumin Reinforcements * Hangar: Very Low: 2 * Maneuverability Rating: Very Low * Speed Rating: Very Low * Hyperdrive Class: Slow: Class 7 | Very Slow: Class 14 (Backup) STANDARD FEATURES * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * Starship Hyperdrive * Starship Shield Generators * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Communications Package * Starship Life Support System * Starship Escape Pods * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Starship Medical Bay * Starship Barracks ADVANCED SYSTEMS * Triad Batteries: In a drastic departure from the classic Star Destroyer design, the Adjudicator forgoes the typical octuple banks in favor of the new Triad Battery arrangement. These batteries each contain a hypervelocity cannon and two heavy turbolaser cannons and are arranged in such a way as to maximize the ship's firing arcs Strengths: * Improved Firing Arcs: The Adjudicator-class Star Destroyer features a distribution of weapons designed to maximize firing arcs * Rear-facing Firepower: The two rear-most of the eight Triad Batteries on the Adjudicator, are mounted to face backwards, thus providing some firepower against ships attempting to flank Weaknesses: * Extremely Cumbersome: The Adjudicator-class Star Destroyer is a slow-moving ship of the line, who's speed and maneuverability are noticeably lower than on other ships of similar size * No Point Defenses: Designed to engage other capital ships, the Adjudicator lacks any weapons capable of engaging starfighters and torpedoes, relying on support ships for that * Lacks Versatility: The Adjudicator-class is not designed to operate independently of a fleet and relies heavily on support ships. Intended to counter large capital ships, it is extremely vulnerable against smaller, nimbler vessels * Vulnerable to Long Range Weapons: Primarily a brawler, the Adjudicator is not equipped for long range combat and faster ships with such capabilities are nearly immune to its firepower Description: The Adjudicator-class Star Destroyer emerged out of a need for a large, capable battleship to serve in the role of close-range main ship of the line for the Shrouded Republic and Ancient Eye navies, although the design is also licensed out to the Commenor Systems Alliance, as part of a trade deal. Designed to serve as the backbone of the navies of the Ancient Eye and its vassal states, such as the Shrouded Republic, the Adjudicator is an extremely capable warship when properly reinforced by a support fleet and can effectively serve as a frontline warship who's mission is to engage large enemy vessels, such as Star Destroyers. Heavily armored and resilient, the Adjudicator's design features a number of drastic changes from the classic Star Destroyer blueprint, most notable being the redesigned main batteries, which are arranged in four groups of three cannons each. Featuring a pair of heavy turbolaser cannons and a single hypervelocity cannon, these Triad Batteries are arranged in such a way as to improve the ship's firing arcs. The design also addresses several of the glaring weaknesses of classic Star Destroyer designs, by positioning two of the Triad Batteries to face rearwards, thus enabling the Adjudicator to engage vessels attempting to attack it from the rear. Intended to whittle down enemy capital ships with powerful barrages of firepower, the Adjudicator class is slow and cumbersome, lacking in maneuverability and featuring no weapons that can engage enemy starfighters, corvettes and torpedoes, relying heavily on support ships for that role. An easily recognizable warship, the Adjudicator-class is intended to be a staple of the Ancient Eye navy and a much-feared symbol of its might. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/adjudicator-class-star-destroyer.104508/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex